Survival and Purpose
by Patgonewrong
Summary: After being stuck in another dimension for years, Gohan has to fight against the undead as well as find his place in this new world. Gohan/Harem. Sexual/Violent content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End of the World?

A long yawn resounded across the rooftop, a gentle morning breeze drowning out the vocal sound of tiredness, whisking it away, leaving no traces of the plea of sleep. The wind slowly tussled a heap of hair as black as coal that defied the laws of gravity, giving a big middle finger to physics.

Eyes equally as black as the hair that grew from the adolescent's head stared out lifelessly into the city, seeming to search for something, something that would awaken within the youth and re-energise him, give him purpose! Or at least give him a challenge that would last more than a minute.

But alas, nothing jumped out at the teen who was sitting on the edge of the high school building, his feet dangling of the edge, moving in sync with the breeze. His eyes closed as he flopped back first onto the hard surface of the roof, yet it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

There he rested as time slowly tickled on by, the odd sound in the distance coming from Tokonosu City intruding upon the boy's sense of hearing. His eyes just barely opening to gaze into the perfectly light blue sky, void of any trace of clouds.

The sound of bell signalling the end of break and the beginning of class rang throughout the high school's grounds. The teen couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he gracefully picked himself up from where he had been laying, he picked up his black school jacket which neatly folded besides him and part of the Fujimi Academy uniform. He wore a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to just above his elbow.

While all students had to wear the school uniform which consisted of the already mentioned black jacket with a stand-up collar as well as a pair of black pants, after that you were free to wear what you pleased.

The second year quickly threw his jacket on and made his way to the door, his black dress shoes echoing of the walls as he made his way down the stairs and to his classroom. He arrived a bit late and took his seat near the centre of the class room, closer to the wall than the windows. Most of the class was there, Takashi was missing but then again, he ditched class ever now and again.

The teacher began to list of names to determine who was there, eventually the name of the teen was called out.

"Gohan Son?"

The dark eyed teen raised his hand as he spoke. "Here!" With that the teacher gave a quick tick on his papers where Gohan's name was before calling out the next name and doing the same. It wasn't long before class was under way and they began learning maths, well most where learning, Gohan already knew what was being thought and because of this his mind began to wonder as he recalled what had led up to this moment.

It had been around seven years now since he stumbled into this world and it all started with him getting lost in the hyperbolic time chamber. All he had wanted to do was do a bit of training by himself while his father had slept, he needed to get stronger if he wanted to have any chance at helping save the world from Doctor Gero's ultimate creation Cell.

The half-breed had travelled further into the white abyss than he or his father had ever gone, the further you went in the harsher the conditions became. In the end he lost all sight of where there living area was and couldn't sense Goku at all.

That wasn't even the worst part as the conditions began to get increasingly worse, the gravity becoming too much at one point that he was left crawling along the floor. He didn't know how long he crawled for, the hunger had slowly been eating away at him, though as time passed his hunger faded. He remembered Vegeta saying that a Saiyan could adapt to any condition in order to survive and fight.

In all honesty the demi-saiyan thought he was going to perish in the hell that was nothing but whiteness, but when all hope seemed lost a single structure stood out among the blandness, he thought he had finally made his way back to where he had started, but that wasn't the case.

While it may have looked the same there was no sign that anyone had been here in years, it was completely empty apart from a serious amount of dust that covered everything. An idea came to Gohan's mind, perhaps this was another entrance to the time chamber meaning he finally had found his way home.

He had slowly made his way to the mahogany door, his body and mind tired from his hard a long journey through the white desert. Excitement flooded his body as he finally made it to the door and gave a light push, only to find the door didn't budge, almost as if something was applying pressure from the other side.

With a grunt he pushed with all his might and the door moved slightly, though want came out from the gap surprised Gohan. Water was spilling out from the all-around the door now that the door was ajar, while confused it didn't stop the young half Saiyan from putting more force into the door wanting to simply be free from the white nothingness.

Eventually the half-breed succeeded and found himself in a sea of water when he got out through the door, looking back as the pressure of the water slammed the door shut he could make out the lookout however it was practically buried within the earth under all this water, he didn't have time to dwell on it then and began to swim to the surface with all the energy he had.

He was lucky that a fisherman's boat had been in close proximity when he surfaced from the water, he had been saved and brought back to land, to Tokonosu City. From there he began understanding the situation he was in.

This wasn't his world, while it looked the same and had a similar geography it was named differently. There were no anthropomorphic people, dinosaurs had gone extinct, and ki was not accessible in this world. While still not entirely sure, the best Gohan could come up with was that he was in another dimension like his own that was connected through the hyperbolic time chamber.

For the past seven years he had been living in an orphanage within Tokonosu City, after all he had no living relatives in this place. Over the years he had kept studying and training, keeping mainly to himself, this in turn had led to a rather boring life once he got over the shock of most likely never seeing his family and friends again.

For once in his life he didn't know what to do, after all most of his life had been studying or training for whatever threat was on its way to Earth. He had no real purpose in life, no drive.

Here he was simply wasting his days in school, utterly lost and nothing to achieve, the definition of a stagnant life. He didn't know it yet but soon his boring little life would be flipped upside down and tossed in every single direction known and unknown to man.

The class had been going along smoothly as the teacher droned on about the importance of maths in today's society when the door suddenly burst open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the classroom.

None other than Takashi Komuro stormed in and headed over to where the orange haired Rei sat, telling her to come with him. The teacher made a dry comment about Takashi not being content about missing the whole class, but what came next shocked the students and teacher within the room.

Hisashi was the next to get up "Dude, what are you talking about?"

It was a fare question in Gohan's opinion, after all he did just bust in and tell Rei they had to leave now. "People just got killed by the front gate! No bullshit!"" the brown haired adolescent was completely and utterly serious and it unnerved those in class.

Gohan stretched out his senses as the trio continued their conversation during class, he was thankful he could still sense the life force of those around him, but what he sensed was unpleasant, most of the ki he could sense was gone, it's as if a large portion of the cities populace just disappeared. Though what terrified him was the number of people he could feel dying.

By the time he had done his quick scan of the city, Rei, Hisashi and Takashi had left the class. "Alright students, stay here and I'll be back in a moment!" With that the teacher left the classroom full of worried students, instantaneously after their teacher left chatter among the teenagers began to blossom as they tried to figure out what was going on and if Takashi was telling the truth.

It didn't take too long for his claim to be confirmed as the principle spoke over the intercom. "This announcement is for all students; an emergence situation is taken place inside school grounds. All students will follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate!" It then went dead silent over the intercom.

Gohan could feel the tension rising within the room, fear spiking within every individual. A heavy grunt could be heard as the principal went into panic mood. "Get away from me! GET BACK!" yet again a pause of silence before all hell broke loose as the haunting screams of the principle along with his cries for help before he perished where played loud and clear over speakers that littered the entire school.

Immediately students began to make a mad rush for the doors, as students trampled over students to get to safety from whatever attack the head master of the school. While most where losing their heads Gohan stayed seated, he knew he could do nothing to stop this mass panic and getting squished wasn't part of his plan for the day, so he bided his time and waited until everyone had left.

No one had even batted an eye at him, not that he blamed them, after all he barely knew anyone and hardly anyone knew who he was. The half Saiyan finally left his seat and headed for the hallway, screams where coming from every direction, yet what bothered the boy from another dimension was that it felt like people were getting attacked but he could sense no one attacking them.

Looking out the window onto the school's sports ground told the full story as what he saw sickened him as he saw students being ganged up on by other humans who were sinking their teeth into their flesh. The P.E grounds where quickly being painted in blood.

For the first time in a long time Gohan felt rage, so much life was being lost to creatures that had no ki. He could of swore this was some sick twisted joke. But he knew better, after having to fight at a young age and seeing friends and family die he knew that what he saw before him was the real deal, yet he simply found it hard to believe. The walking dead was among them and most importantly massacring them.

For the first time Gohan was truly alone against this threat, there was no Piccolo to save him if he got into a tight jam or Goku to save him from the clutches of death. Perhaps this is what he had been looking for, something to give him purpose!

Uneven steps came from the hallway to his right, these dead humans making their way towards the hybrid. Gohan threw his jacket to the ground, turning on his heels to face the tree undead students. "Guess it's time to even the odds!" He felt excitement, he would never admit it, but he loved to see those that do wrong suffer, and these zombies, they've been killing left right and centre.

A sadistic smile found its way onto the demi-human's face, he may not be able to access ki, however being half Saiyan made him still a great deal stronger. He lunged towards them engaging in combat.

-Purpose in Dark Times-

Yuuki Miku was absolutely terrified, here she was trapped with Kawamoto a red headed girl with expressive golden-brown eyes that dripped with absolute horror in a corner. Tsunoda a wide build of a teen with most of his hair dyed blonde looked petrified, he was in front of them trying to think of some way out of this predicament.

Leisurely stumbling towards them was a group of four dead human beings, there greyish skin tone and moans scaring the shit out of the tree students before them. "Tsunoda! DO SOMETHING!" the only male of the group looked back at the orange haired beauty who looked like she would die from the sheer fear she was displaying.

He looked back to the walking dead they were almost within reach, he had no weapon to defend himself and if they tried to run through them there was no guarantee any of them would make it past there former classmates.

Just before they were about to scream for their life's a fire extinguisher came flying out of nowhere hitting one of 'them' squarely in the back of the head, the sicking sound of the skull cracking would forever be imprinted within the minds of the adolescents.

From the hallway came a student running, covered in blood. The undead turned around at the sound of feet running along the ground tiled hallway floor, the first of the once live humans got a fist to the face, the sound of the skull caving in, and seeing blood, skin, eyes and brain explode out from the head of the undead nearly caused the tree students to puke, the site was revolting.

The student quick did a spin, bringing his left foot straight into the side of the second zombie's face, the skull caved in in a much more gruesome manner as the force behind the kick was a great deal more powerful compared to the punch, the undead creature was sent skidding to the farthest wall as a trail of blood as organs from the head spewed out in every direction.

The last of the of 'Them' reached out to grab the teen that had killed his already dead comrades only for the student to get a firm grip of his forehead with his right hand, it grabbed at the student's arm, trying to break free with all its might, yet the killer of his undead friends didn't budge an inch.

The tree mortified students while happy to be saved where scared of there saviour, they had saw some of their friends get caught and get treated like rag dolls by the undead, yet here was this one student overpowering the undead creature as if it was like stealing candy from a baby.

But what the saw next but the other two lethal takedowns of the undead to shame. There saviour slowly began to apply pressure to the head of the dead teen, his fingers digging into the skin, the sound of the skull being punctured by his fingers and thumb, blood pumping out as the undead student's eyes began to budge from the increasingly growing pressure. It had stopped moving yet the student continued, crushing the head completely as pieces of its head fell to the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

Kawamoto couldn't handle the sight and smell before her as she began to throw up her lunch onto the blood-stained floor. Tsunoda fell to the floor, making a small splash in the puddle of blood as he slowly tried to calm himself from what he had just saw and get a grip of himself, after all, he nearly died there.

Yuuki however was taking this the best out of the tree of them, she could of swore she recognised the person that just saved their lives. The spikey hair that screwed the rules of gravity, it just stood out so much, yet the name of the student just wasn't coming to her. However, his display of power showed he could protect them more than the multi-coloured haired Tsunoda. After all he just slaughtered them with his bare hands, she couldn't him go, she needed him.

"Are you three all right?" His voice was composed and calm but full of concern, his face while covered in blood somehow managed to carry warmth within it and their worries. He then began to look each of them over, pointing to the red head first. "Kawamoto?" She gave a small nod, not thrusting her voice after what she had just seen. He then pointed to the only other male. "Your Tsunoda right?"

"Yeah…...That's me!" The schools number one runner confirmed, it was hard to believe that he was the fastest on their track team, epically for his build. There savoir then turned to the last of them, pointing as he did so. "And Yuuki?"

She gave a nod of her head and was about to speak but Tsunoda beat her to the punch. "Sorry but….eh…...Who are you?" He looked kind of hurt at the question being asked. "It's Gohan, we were in the same class last year."

His face remained blank at that statement, Gohan at least thought he would have some idea who he was, after all he did sort of stand out in a crowd. Yuuki jumped towards him, enveloping his arm in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Gohan, without you we would have died!"

Gohan was flustered, this was something new, he never really had been this close to a girl before, taking a better look at her he could tell she was attractive, a hair band kept most of her hair out of her smooth face, a few stray bangs of her light orange hair hung over her face, but her eyes where a stunning golden brown.

"Don't worry about, I just did what anyone would have done in my situation!" The demi Saiyan began to scratch the back of his neck to try and calm his embarrassment, however it just wasn't helping.

"So, what should we do next?" it was Kawamoto who spoke up next, looking at her Gohan could tell she was still terrified from the ordeal she had just gone through, she was shaking. Her red hair stopped midway down her neck and framed her face nicely, her dark brown eyes looked haunted and they would most likely stay that way for some time.

"I say we find somewhere we can barricade ourselves in and wait till this whole thing blows over!" Tsunoda seemed to be brimming with confidence at his idea. Gohan let out a sigh. "That's a bad idea, this disease or whatever you want to call it has probably spread all over the city, with how quick it escalated on school grounds just think how quick it spread outside. So even if we found somewhere to hide from 'them' we would die before anyone found us. After all its just a school, there are much more important places that would need help than a school."

While he didn't mean to dampen their spirits he also didn't want to beat around the bush. The once beaming Tsunoda now looked defeated as his idea was shot down. "What do you think we should do?" Gohan looked down at the girl that was still clinging to his arm, the worry in her voice was clear and her eyes betrayed the emotion of fear.

"Well, I'd recommend we head towards the nurse's office to look for anything that might come in handy later on down the road. After that, we should try and find a way out of this death trap!" They didn't argue as they picked up their belongings and made their way through the halls, never knowing when an infestation of undead would pop up and attack, though the seemed to be in the clear.

As the slowly travelled down along the hall something grabbed their attention, screams. "Let's go!" With that said Gohan sped off towards the sound of the screaming, he could hear the protests from those he had just joined up with, asking him to 'wait up' and 'you'll never make it in time, don't risk it!' However, he couldn't stop, someone was in danger and needed help.

As he came to an opening just outside the faculty room, he saw what caused the commotion, there before him where two students, one by the name of Kohta Hirano if he remembered correctly, a plump teen with glasses who seemed to be using a nail gun to defend himself.

However, the other one, who was about to be pounced on by one of the undead was none other than Saya Takagi, she was slightly on the small side with long pink hair which she kept in two ponytails on either side of her head and some hair that fell over the left side of her face. Her bright orange eyes which always held a sense of purpose and certainty where now filled to the brim with horror and threatening to spill tears, her screams pleading for the zombie to go away.

Gohan felt his rage resurface anew, here was the closest thing to a friend he had and this thing planned to take a bite out of her. Gohan launched himself forward at speeds that would put professional athletes to shame, weaving between the walking dead in his way to get his main target, he firmly gripped the back of the undead who was once a teacher, pulling him away from Saya and slamming him face first into the tiled floor, the sounds of tiles shattering and bones crunching gained the attention of the four remaining undead.

"Go…...Gohan?"

Said demi Saiyan turned to face the pinkette and made his way towards her checking to see if she was hurt, letting out a sigh of relief when he realised she was fine. "Guys watch out they're still coming!" the yell came from Kohta as the two looked at the undead who were nearly upon them, Gohan had been ready to finish the job however before he could three new students intervened, two which looked very familiar, Rei and Takashi, however the third one with the kendo stick and long purple hair he had no idea.

They three made quick work of 'them' leaving the small area free of undead for the time being. Gohan was going to thank them when he felt a tight grip on his blood stained shirt and a pressure on his chest he could hear Saya's sobbing as she hid her face in his chest. He'd never seen her like this, she had always been strong and knew what she was doing and in all honesty, he had no idea what to do, so he settled on patting her genteelly on the back to try and ease her hysteria.

By the time Yuuki, Kawamoto and Tsunoda caught up to him, Saya had managed to compose herself and began to look like her normal self. The group of ten made their way into the faculty room, the door being unlocked by nurse Shizuka, who had arrived with the trio of students that had put down the last few undead.

Now was the time for introductions and making a plan!

A/N: So, a new fic and one I had a great deal of fun writing, I really had no inspiration to write for the past while until I started reading some of Terry Pratchett's work and my god do I love what that man does with words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and any feedback is greatly apricated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rise of the Planet of the Dead!

At eleven years of age, Saya Takagi was an exceptionally smart girl, though being born into the Takagi family she had to be. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't part of the esteemed Takagi family, the way other children acted around her, from treating her with nothing but respect and never looking her in the eyes infuriated her beyond belief.

Takashi Komuro was the only person she would call a friend, having known each other since their first days of kindergarten. Today though he was missing class from the flu which had been going around the school lately and this left the pinkette rather bored on her lunch break.

Her gaze caught sight of the kid who had been found out at sea by himself a year ago, Gohan Son was his name if she remembered correctly, his eyes glued to the pages he was reading, sitting in the freshly cut grass. His most noticeable feature would be his hair which just said no to gravity and did its own thing. From what she's seen of him he always kept to himself, he never really interacted with anyone but he was the only other student who got straight As in ever subject.

Perhaps he would be intelligent enough to have a conversation with, and being the nice person that she was, she was willing to give him a chance. She began to make her way through the elementary school's playground, striding her way over to where the boy sat, her shadow loomed over him. "Do you always have your nose stuck in a book?" Her tone left a feel of superiority and now that she was closer she could see he was reading about world history.

The boy turned to look up at her, he looked shocked and surprised, like a deer caught in headlights. He closed his book and began to fidget with it, his nervousness clear to see to anyone who could put two and two together.

Saya stared into his black orbs, and unlike most people he stared back, a wobbly smile braced his lips. "He…Hello! It's Saya right?" To say she had been surprised was an understatement, everyone always called her by her family's name as a show of respect, yet it annoyed her greatly. Everyone always saw her as nothing more than the daughter of Souichiro Takagi, the Don of the Tokonosu prefecture's ultra-nationalist organization.

People never saw her as her own person, but rather seen her as an extension of her father and nothing more, but this boy simply calling her by her name rather than her families name, put her at ease and gave her hope of making a true friend. She couldn't help the giant smile that plastered itself onto her face as she sat down beside Gohan.

The two sat beside each other, chatting away happily, learning about each other, but like all good things it came to an end with the bell ringing out, signifying the end of break. The two got up from their sitting position and started making their way to class. "That was fun Gohan, we should hang out again!" The demi Saiyan nodded, agreeing with her statement.

-Present day-

Saya, having taken out her contact lenses, splashed cold water into her face, using the sink in the small kitchen of the faculty room. She was shaking from the events that had happened not too long ago. Putting on her glasses and looking out into the main area of the teachers lounging area, she could see that most of them looked calm and composed, as if nothing had really happened.

Of course, there were some who were taking this a lot worse than her, a good example being Kawamoto; it looked as if she had several litres of blood drained from her and she had this look in her eyes that words simply couldn't describe, well you could sort off guess you would see new looks of absolute horror in a person's face when the dead start walking and want to dig into you as if you're the fanciest dish on the planet.

The boys had put up a makeshift barricade at the door, using desks and chairs, it would stop any undead from barraging in and give them enough time to think of a plan if they did try to start making their way in.

"Are you ok?" She turned her head more, seeing Hirano standing just outside the little square that was the kitchen of the faculty room. His cheeks went red when he saw her face. "You wear glasses?" the shock in his voice was way to evident. Saya threw the towel she dried her face with at the gun nut, getting him right in the face.

"Shut up! My contacts kept on moving around!" She stormed out of the kitchen area, catching Hirano whispering "She wears glasses." She rolled her eyes at her classmate's antics. Looking around the room she could see everyone had divided into small groups, Miyamoto was beside Takashi, Busujima was sitting opposite to Marikawa and Gohan was sitting opposite the television with Yuuki, the still petrified Kawamoto and Tsunoda, who was giving Takashi a rather annoyed look.

"So, doc, did you find the keys to your car?" Takashi's question stirred the nurse of the school from her daydreams as she opened her purse and began to look around. "They should be here somewhere."

Busujima was the next to chime in "Are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us." It was a rhetorical question, after all there was ten of them, not many cars had that many number of seats. Marikawa let out a small sigh as she thought of her small yellow hatchback, it was great car in her own opinion and it never let her down; until now, as only five could squeeze into it. "Well now that you mention it." The Fujimi high school's nurse hung her head in defeat.

"What about the mini bus the school uses for away games? The keys are over there on the wall hook." This time her statement had the opposite effect of Marikawa as she was filled with hope, after all, she was the adult here, she should be getting these children to safety. That was her responsibility.

"Yo, guys! I see the bus!" Hirano spoke from the window, he was peeking through the blinds. "Shit! Theirs hundreds of 'them' outside, there's no way we'll make it to the bus!" Tsunoda compliant dampened the mood of most everyone in the room.

"It should be fine, they move slow and there spread out nicely. If we're quick and nimble it shouldn't be difficult to make it to the bus unscratched." Gohan's words brought an ease to the room, the way he spoke made it sound like there was no chance of failure.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Yuuki asked to no one in particular. Takashi stood from his sitting position, and finished of a bottle of water Rei handed him earlier. "We're going to go and make sure our families are ok. We'll start from the family that lives closest to here, if you're worried about your family we'll take them with us, after that we'll look for a safe place and…"

"What is this!" It was Rei who interrupted the unofficial head of the group, everyone turned to face her. She was standing in front of the television a look of bewilderment on her face "Rei! What's wrong?" As Takashi went and checked on Rei, Busujima grabbed the remote-control and started pumping up the volume.

The news that followed wasn't of the good kind either. Over 10,000 victimised in the Saitama, scenes of cops shooting the lifeless bodies within body bags that had begun moving, the reporter being attacked and the live feed being cut off before returning to a studio. From the studio the advice of staying indoors was given and only to leave if it was absolutely necessary.

Takashi slammed his fist into the closest table near him. "Is that all? Why didn't the tell us anything else." Most in the room agreed with the angered adolescent, confused as to why so little information was being given. "To prevent panic." Rei turned to the purple haired third year who spoke, confusion etched onto the face of the vice president of the martial arts club "A panic."

Rather than Busujima getting to explain what she meant, Saya beat her to the punch, a bit of frustration dripping from her voice. "Yeah you idiot!" She took a small breather before taking off again, this time in a more controlled tone. "First panic then chaos and chaos causes a disruption of order and when order is disrupted…Well then you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" As the pinkette spoke she readjusted her glasses, fidgeting with them until she got them as comfy as she could.

Everyone went silent as they let Saya words sink in, but the silence didn't last long as Busujima switched the channel to CMN. They called it a biological phenomenon and it wasn't just in Japan. America, Russia, China, Australia, Germany, Britain, Ireland, heck it was everywhere! There were even thoughts of using tactical war heads to combat this biological infestation the world was facing.

The television static just as they were mentioning how government officials have declared a state of martial law. "This is crazy! Everything was fine when I checked the internet this morning." Hirano's statement gave rise to new fear within the students and nurse. "You mean it spread all over the world in a matter of hours?" Yuuki question was full of disbelief, but at the same time the answer should have been obvious.

Rei slowly scooted over to stand closer to her childhood friend, grabbing hold of his sleeve loosely. "But they'll stop it right? They have to stop it…. From spreading; I mean everything is going back to normal soon." While it was mean Gohan just couldn't help himself, he snickered. The sheer blind optimism she had was just too much, especially after what they have been through this morning and what they just heard on the news.

"What's so funny?" Takashi was the one to ask, but he sounded and looked highly displeased. Gohan had hung out with the teen before, not very often, but whenever Saya invited him to join her for lunch, he was there the odd time. He wouldn't say that they were friends, but they were on good grounds with each other.

"Well if you really want to know, it's Rei's optimism." Looking around he could see most had their eyebrows raised, not sure what he meant. Rei in particular looked hurt, Gohan brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck, he was going to have 'fun' explaining this.

"First of all, even if they somehow managed to stop it right now, the amount of people already dead worldwide could be in the billions. That would have a massive effect on the world in general, so there's no going back to normal. Second, is that with how quick this neurological disease has spread, the possibility of stopping it anytime soon seems highly unlikely."

He could tell that they were still confused, but had a better understanding of why he had a small chuckle. "What do you mean by neurological?" Gohan turned to look at Yuuki, the asker of the question.

"Well from my experience with the walking dead so far, I can safely say that in order to put them out of commission for good, you have to do damage to the brain. Meaning that whatever this disease is, it has some control of the brain so that they undead person can still move. The brain still has to be active, otherwise the undead would be on the floor unmoving. So, I concluded that it was some sort of neurological disease."

Saya would say she was impressed with classmate's logic, but then again it was Gohan, he was probably one of the few she would concede to in a battle of knowledge. It was a sound theory he had and based on the amount blood he was covered in, along with how he took out the zombie that had gotten to close for comfort to her showed that he knew how to deal with 'them.' However, she wasn't too sure if you could apply medical logic to dead people walking around. She wanted to voice her concerns, but she knew he'd be able to add more to his point and solidify his point as correct. While she loved these intellectual squabbles with him she hated it when he came out on top.

But she couldn't stop herself, she was curious to see if he actually had any more behind his theory. "I don't think we can apply medical logic to the dead that walk among us." She focused her orange eyes on the half alien that hid among them, her orange eyes where ablaze with challenge and curiosity, daring him to speak up.

Gohan would have had a small smile on his face if it weren't for the fact that what they were talking about was actually happening all around the world. "Cordyceps, or parasitic fungus effects mostly insects, it takes over their minds, kills them, and spreads spores. Those spores would wipe out an entire ant colony. It's quite possible that this disease could have spread to us in a similar manner as swine flu; but from what I see, instead of spreading it through spores its spread through 'them' sinking their teeth into you. It could be that the cordyceps affect human biology differently but I can't be a hundred percent sure."

Nearly everyone was shocked at what Gohan had just said, how he just gave a solid theory as to how this could have happened. Saya let out a small sigh, an amused smile making its way on to face. "You spend way too much time with your nose in the books." The demi Saiyan had a similar smile grace his lips as she brought up his addiction to learning.

Busujima was the next to speak up, asking a question that was nagging at the back of their minds. "If your theory is true, would there be any way to stop it from spreading?" Gohan turned to face the only third year in the room, he could sense she was strong, if ki was accessible in this world she might becoming quite strong if given the right training.

On their way into the faculty room, they had greeted, he some connection with her immediately, he didn't know what it was, but it was there. The settled on calling each other by their first name right off the bat, it was probably the only time he found someone who just preferred to use their name rather than their families name, it was refreshing.

She had long, straight purple hair that fell to her waist, along with a triangular fringe that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She had a set of warm blue eyes that seemed to add to her friendly personality, she held onto a bokken wooden sword, which she had used to defeat any of the undead who had the bad luck of getting in her way.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders to answer her question, he honestly had no idea, but most likely there wasn't and he highly doubted that they wanted to hear that. So the shrug would just have to do. A heavy silence hung in the area, nearly suffocating the students and school nurse, as the situation truly began to sink into those that didn't have a full grasp of it yet.

It was Takashi who decided to step up and break the deadly silence. "Alright sitting around here is going to accomplish anything. Let's get ready to move out!" His energy seemed to uplift everyone's spirit, apart from Tsunoda who just seemed irritated.

"We'll check on our families and then find a safe place to stay. But for now, we need to stick together and work as a team!" Busujima voice held authority that Takashi sorely lacked, it got everyone prepared for the task ahead of them, gave them focus.

The barricade was quickly taken apart and just before they decided to leave the captain of the kendo club had one last thing to say. "Let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can." With that the crew of ten made their way out of the safety of the faculty room and into the hell that was swarmed by undead.

As the carefully made their way around small talk on what to do was made, such as avoiding combat with 'them' whenever they could and how the undead only responded to sound. They had to make a few turn arounds here and there to avoid confrontation with the walking dead but they were making good time. The had just made it outside, still three floors up as they walked along the bridge like pathways that connected buildings.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the scream came from below them, Hirano was the first to act, quickly looking over the railings to see a group of students surrounded by the undead, he shot out a nail from his nail gun getting a direct hit on the closest to the trapped group.

Gohan and Busujima jumped from the railing, each taking out one on their own, Gohan with his fists and Busujima with her wooden sword. Takashi ran down the stairs, swinging his bat with full power into the head of the last of 'them.' Blood sprouted from where the baseball bat connected as a dent was made in the now permanently dead student.

Formalities where shared quickly. The leader of this new group was Takuzo, he was carrying an identical baseball bat to Takashi's bat, minus the blood, showing that he had yet to use the weapon he armed himself with. He wore a white sports towel that hung around his neck, making him stand out among his group which consisted of one female and two males. Luckily they were ok and more importantly had no bite marks.

Takashi informed them of the plan they had come up with, asking if the wished to join them. They jumped at the chance to join up, relief filled their faces as a false sense of safety from growing in numbers occurred. Their little group now added up to fourteen.

They continued moving, each step getting closer to the front gate where the bus was not too far from, silently the crept through halls, missing the undead as the kept on moving. They were at the last stair case, the doors out of the school below them, however their path was blocked by a horde of undead just leisurely strolling or standing still.

The group halted less than halfway down the stairs, some taking in their chances of survival, others praying and some trying to come up with a new plan that didn't seem as suicidal. "Shit! We can't get past that many." Tsunoda voiced his fears, looking at him you could tell he wanted to turn back and look for a safe haven in the school.

"Listen, the only respond to sound, they can't see us, so we should be fine as long as we make no sound." Frustration was laced through Saya's voice as she spoke to the cowardly male. "Why don't you go down and prove that theory." There was a light-heartedness to Takashi's statement but it also caused the pinkette to shut her mouth, not willing to put her life on the line.

Gohan listened as the group descended into discussions on what to do, half wanting to look for another way out while the other half were willing to risk it. The demi Saiyan was growing rather bored of the way the group was going back and forward and decided to take things into his own hands. Walking past everyone, he continued down the stairs, not making a single sound as he did so.

Looking at them he could see the shocked expressions and some soundless pleas of them telling him to come back, but he payed no heed to them. He knew they couldn't waste time, who knew how long it would be before they got out if they decided to look for a safer way.

Coming to a standstill in the middle of the undead biters, some walked past him as if he wasn't even there. Crouching down the black hair youth picked up a bloody school bag, he was sure the person that owned it wouldn't mind him borrow it for a few seconds. Being careful not to give away his location to the undead he tossed the bag with a great deal of force, sending it a great distance where it slammed into the tiled ground.

The zombies began to move to where the noise sounded out, like a really old and decrepit cat that had just seen a mouse. With them moving out of the way the group of students along with their school nurse quietly began to leave the school, everything had been going smoothly until one of the members from Takuzo's accidentally hit his steel pole on the steel railing from the stairs.

Time seemed to stop for everyone as the sound echoed throughout the area of the school, gathering the attention of the undead within and outside the school, however what really screwed them over was Takashi's shout of run. Gohan would have given the eejit a fist to the head if it weren't for the mass number of undead making there way towards them.

"Why did you open your big mouth, we could have taken care of the ones close by if you hadn't said anything!" Saya was peeved at her childhood friend, she had a right to be, after all he hjust made a life or death situation a great deal worse. She stood still waiting for an answer, a terrible idea when being chased by the walking dead. One of those no longer among the living decided to sneak up on the pink haired girl, mouth open ready to dig into the girl.

Gohan had seen it coming and stepped in, smashing his elbow into the head of the once teacher by the looks of it. The blow had the desired effect of the skull caving in and blood spilling out from the nose, ears and eyes. "No time to argue over what's already been done, focus on the now and get to the bus!"

The demi saiyan's actions along with his demonstration of putting down a zombie with his bare hands put a jump in the student's steps as the kicked it up a gear, legging it towards the bus with all they had. Takashi and Busujima took the lead, battering anything dead but moving in front of them. Rei and Hirano took the sides, covering whatever the two at front missed.

Gohan decided to stay at the back of the pack, and he was glad he did as Takuzo found himself in a jam. He had managed to take down one with a nice clean strike however another of the undead latched onto the towel around his neck, restricting his movements, while two where coming in from his sides.

The demi saiyan jumped into the fray, slamming his leg into one of 'them' at Takuzo's side with enough force to send it into the undead clinging to the towel of Takuzo, sending but of the dead but moving students to the ground. This gave the opportunity for Takuzo to plant a powerful headshot onto the third and final zombie that had surrounded him, his bat caused the poor undead's skull to crack, killing the student that was already dead.

Takuzo turned to his rescuer and gave him a nod of deep thanks before ploughing on ahead. Gohan would have to say he was surprised, when the had first rescued the boy and his group he had a look of hesitance in his eyes, but now, he saw nothing but resolve. He had most likely had a difficult time thinking if killing the walking dead was ok, but after being so close to the clutches of death his view had been changed. Overall, he was impressed, to come to that resolve because he needed to now, was quite the feat.

They thankfully made it to the bus without any fatalities, the hurried onto the vehicle of transportation. Takashi was about to close the door when he caught sight of a group of students and a teacher running towards them through the undead horde. "Who the hell is that?"

Busujima followed her fellow classmates gaze, "That's Mr Shido, of class 3A." Shizuka had got the engine running and looked back at the students in the bus, a look of relief on her face as she was about to speak. "We can go now!"

"Hold it, wait for a minute!" Takashi had no need to yell, after all the school nurse was less than ten feet from him, however with the heat of the situation he felt it was necessary otherwise she wouldn't hear. However, that statement swept the relief of Shizuka's face. "There in front of us, any more and we won't be able to drive through here!"

The unofficial leader had a quick retort. "Run them down!" Saya decided to keep her voice calm to try and defuse the tension gathering on the bus "If we drive over that many it will flip the bus."

Gohan decided to take action into his own hands, stepping of the bus at great speed he went to the front of the bus, he could tell the group running towards the bus where still a minute or two away at best. Gohan let out a deep breath to calm himself, he could hear the other onboard the bus screaming for him to get back on, so he tuned them out.

He rushed forwards, grabbing the jacket of one of the undead student and threw with all his might, the undead being went sailing towards his lifeless friends knocking them hard to the ground, putting a few down for good. A smile etched its way onto Gohan's face, the next thing the demi saiyan did was slam his fist into an incoming zombie, tearing half its face off with a single punch, he then began to dig into the moving corpses before him trying to keep the way clear for when the bus took off.

To say the students onboard the bus were terrified was an understatement, one of their fellow classmates was having a little massacre right in front of them, with his bare hands, they were losing count how much he was killing, once a zombie got within his reach it was a goner. But they could see as time continued on, Gohan got slower.

It took the students with the Mr Shido one minute and thirty-seven seconds to make it to the bus and the only teacher on the bus was quick to speak up. "Hurry now, before the swarm us further!" he was promptly ignored as other shouted out the window for Gohan to come back.

Said demi Saiyan snapped out of his destructive spree to turn around and see that everyone was on the bus, Hirano had his upper body out the window, screaming and waving for him to come back. With that, Gohan broke into a sprint, the bus door was already closed and rather than have the hassle of having to open it Gohan decided the window Hirano had been screaming from was a good enough entry point. The gun nuts face turned into one of shock as he saw the young martial artist bellowed towards him, he knew what his classmate was about to do and ducked.

Gohan leaped with what strength he had left managing to jump through the window but slam into a Tsunoda who had been trying to get a better look of what was happening out side. The two fell into a heap, Gohan's blood soaked form destroying the multi-coloured haired teen's school uniform.

Gohan just lay there panting, blood and sweat pouring off him. That had taken quite a lot out of him, he could do with a feed and rest however he felt like that was a long ways off and he couldn't help the words that spilled from his lips. "Fuck me that was hard."

A/N: Well here's chapter two, this was a bit more difficult to write however still fun, probably won't have the next chapter out anywhere near as quick as this one as ill be digging into my college work. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I'm glad people are liking the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good one till next time.

Reviews:

Mobydicks: I'm not sure how much power ill have Gohan have access too, but I'll be sticking around Dragon Ball levels rather than Z.

Limit-Breaking: While he won't have access to ki I plan for him to have access to something else later down the line.

TS24: I'm not sure who all will be in the harem however if ye have suggestions id be happy to try and fit them in.

Great Saiyaman54: I will do my best, however I'm not sure.

Dcsonic 10: No villains from DBZ will appear and most likely no tail as well.

If you have any questions go ahead and ask, ill answer to the best of my ability.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Highway to Hell

The bus had managed to escape from the confines of the school, ploughing through the stainless-steel gates of Fujimi Academy. A relaxed atmosphere took hold of all those now on the nearly full bus, the only sound be the hum of the buses engine moving the vehicle along the smooth tarmac roads as well as the sighs of relief, flooding out of a great many of the students.

"I can't believe it, we actually did it!" Tsunoda seemed to be at an all-time high as he spoke, his joy beginning to fill the bus and affect those around him. However, a sense of uneasiness was still lingering among many, and it was all in the direction of Gohan.

The demi-human didn't blame them for it, after all he had destroyed about two dozen of the undead with his bare hands, he probably didn't look to good either with his blood-soaked clothes and crimson stained hair but in all honesty, he really didn't care what his fellow classmates thought of him, he was simply too tired to give a dam.

He had mainly kept to himself before hand and he was fine with that, if they chose to shun him for his act of violence to protect them from the walking dead then that was that. He would still protect them, because it was the right thing to do, because it was his purpose in this now twisted world infested by the dead.

Though his thoughts of sleep where pushed back when Takuzo sat beside him and handed him the sports towel that had been hanging around his neck. "Here! Looks like you could use it more than me." Gohan couldn't help the smile that generated on his face, he was glad that there were some who didn't judge him on his massacre of the dead and treated him normally.

The bloodied adolescent graciously excepted the towel and began to clean the blood from his face and hair. "Thanks for saving me back there." Gohan pulled the sport's towel away from his face as Takuzo spoke, a bit surprised that he was getting thanked. "If it hadn't been for you, I would be one of 'them.'"

A pause rang between the two of them, Gohan not sure how to handle the situation and Takuzo thinking of what to say next. The teen with a bat let out a deep breath, reading himself for what he was about to say. "You showed me what had to be done; to protect those I care about. There no longer human, they simply kill us on the spot, we have to do everything in our power to survive against them, even if it means putting them down for good."

To say the demi-saiyan was surprised would be an understatement, he had saw the change within Takuzo when he nearly died, but hearing him say it, hearing him declare his conviction to survive and protect those around him, built a lot of respect for him. It would be a hard road for him, he will be tested time and time again. However, Gohan had a feeling that Takuzo would not falter and felt he had a reliable ally sitting next to him. With that, Takuzo walked back over to his girlfriend, Naomi.

The teacher of class 3A slowly made his way to stand beside the seated Busujima. "I take it you're the leader of this group?" The captain of the kendo club turned to face the one of the two who weren't a student on the bus. "No, we simply gathered together in order to survive."

A sinister smile graced Shido's face for a moment before he raised his voice to get everyone's attention "That won't do at all, we need a leader so that we can have a decisive path and work like a well-oiled machine."

Saya was the first to retort, a distaste laced through her voice as she spoke. "And I suppose you want to be leader?" Shido quickly made his way to the pinkette before lowering himself so that he could see her at eye level. "Well I am the most suitable candidate here, after all I'm a mature adult, while all of ye are teens."

Gohan honestly didn't like where this was going, he could sense the bad vibes coming of in waves, his words where sweet but screamed with sinister intent, it reminded him of the space tyrant Frieza. This was someone he would not follow at all, he felt sick in the man's presence.

Standing up he turned to face the only teacher on the small bus. "If it's a case of experience than I believe I would be a great deal more experienced in the situation than you are Mr Shido." While his first impression of the man wasn't particularly good he would still show respect to his elder. Gohan saw the flicker of annoyance that crossed the face of the suited up male teacher. "Perhaps you didn't hear what I told Miss Takagi…..."

Gohan interrupted Shido. "I know what you said, but I've had intense survival training, which in this situation would make me the most experienced." Annoyance could be seen clearly on the face of the class 3A teacher now. "Well just earlier I saved these brave students from the horde of undead that littered the school grounds."

A victorious smile graced the lips of Shido, thinking he had won over a great deal of the students. Gohan gave a quick scan of the bus, he could see the students that Shido were elated with the idea of their teacher being leader, the boys who had been with Takuzo also seemed to think it was the best choice.

Even some from the group he had been part of, such as Tsunoda looked pleased at Shido being there leader. The demi-human let out a sigh before looking at the smug teacher, he could tell he wasn't going to win this confrontation, however that didn't mean Shido would be selected, after all, just about half of the group looked like they would vote for him.

Gohan sat back down, not in the mood to draw out the situation. His tiredness was starting to get to him and it didn't take long for him to close his eyes a depart to the land of dreams.

Shido was quite pleased with himself, he had managed to make himself the best choice for leader and he wanted to capitalize on the moment now. "How about we do thinks democratically, we vote on who wants to be leader." Tsunoda was the first to start clapping, then the males of Takuzo group joined in to.

Yuuki had been watching carefully, she had more faith in Gohan then their teacher, she quickly poked her head forwards between the gap of the two seats in front of her. In the seats where Kawamoto and Taniuchi. Taniuchi was an innocent looking girl, her hair was a dark blue, yet her eyes were like sapphires. Yuuki could see that they were about to clap in favour of Shido and decided to dissuade them from there course of action. "Don't, he can't protect us." The whisper got the two girls to look back at their friend, a bit confused.

The orange haired beauty turned to Kawamoto. "You've seen what Gohan could do right, he could easily be able to protect us if we run into trouble, while Mr Shido would not." The red headed Kawamoto immediately understood and stopped, she had simply been drawn in by Shido's words and she felt kind of silly for jumping on the bandwagon so quickly.

Taniuchi wasn't so sure of the plan and was about to clap when her Kawamoto grabbed hold of her hand. "Trust us Taniuchi, we saw what he's capable of, he's able to take 'them' out with his bare hands." This information along with the pressure of her two friends stopped her from clapping in agreement. Though what turned the vote was the students that Shido had saved on the journey to the bus.

Out of the twenty-six people on the bus, thirteen people voted for Shido, making him have just more than half, making him the designated leader. The teacher of the group let out a little laugh before speaking up. "Well that settles that, I am the leader of this group!"

"No!"

It was Rei Miyamoto who shouted out, she had jumped out of her seat and was now looking at Shido with pure hatred, if looks could kill this would be an atomic bomb. Shido simply smiled "If you don't want to be a part of our group you are welcome to leave." Before the argument could get any further the bus came to a halt, unbalancing those who were standing on the bus.

Shizuka turned to the whole group on the bus, she looked frustrated and weary. "Everyone stop arguing, it's difficult to drive with all the noise." Everyone seemed to mellow out at the nurse's outburst, but Shido and Rei would have none of it as the continued to stare each other down.

Takashi thought now to be a good time to interrupt and got in between the student and teacher. "Rei calm down, this isn't like you!" His tone was even yet at a hint of strictness to it, Rei allowed her gaze to focus on her childhood friend, she was seething with anger. "I warned you about him, and I told you that you would regret it!" Her voice was low, anyone looking at her could tell she was holding in her rage.

With a huff she kicked open the passenger door to the bus and leaped out. Takashi was in a stupor for a few seconds before going after her, telling the rest to wait while he convinced her to come back. The group watched as the two argued outside the bus, they could just about make out who was speaking but they couldn't hear what the two were fighting about. Busujima was the only one not paying attention to the squabble that was going on outside and because of this noticed something a great deal more serious.

She rushed towards the front of the bus, startlingly the blond-haired school nurse. "You might want to move the bus!" There was a tinge of panic in her voice as she pointed down the road. Shizuka followed to where the head of the kendo club was pointing and noticed a larger bus on that was partly engulfed in flames was barrelling its way towards them at high speed. She quickly turned on the engine and reversed backwards, the two students who had been outside took notice of what was going on before rushing into the tunnel as bus on fire smashed into an abandoned car causing the bus to flip and slide its way across the ground, the whole bus now covered in flames blocking the opening to the tunnel.

Busujima was the first to react as everyone else sat in shock, she ran out of the school bus and made her way towards the tunnels opening. Her actions seemed to knock nearly everyone out of their shocked state as the watched her come back to them and hopping on the bus. She relayed the message about meeting Takashi and Rei at the east police station at 7PM tonight or the following night.

-Survival and Purpose-

The trip on the bus was mainly in silence, however a great deal of tension was in the air, as groups divided themselves up on the bus, with those who chose to vote for Shido at the back while those upfront where those who chose not to. The night had passed and gone with not many getting much sleep.

The sound of bones cracking from stretching along with a loud yawn gathered the attention of all those closer to the front as the stared at the half alien hidden among them. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Saya was sitting beside him, and that a lot of people were staring at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Saya was the first to speak up at the awakening of Gohan, a hint of irritation in her voice. Gohan stared into her orange orbs, fully transfixed by them as he questioned her. "What did I miss?" His voice was groggy as he spoke. Most seemed to find comfort in his lax attitude, however it annoyed Saya very much. "Well for starters, Takashi and Miyamoto got split up from us. Shido is now our 'leader' and we are heading into the main city even though we are supposed to be meeting Takashi and Miyamoto at the east police station at 7PM."

Gohan looked surprised for a few moments before speaking up. "Wow, I missed a lot!" Saya was quick to retort. "No shit Sherlock!" Gohan quickly dismissed her jab and turned to the others in the group, it consisted of Shizuka, Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Yuuki, Naomi, Takuzo, Kawamoto and Taniuchi. "So, what's the plan?"

Saeko was confident as she spoke up. "Meet with Komuro at the east police station at 7PM!" The nurse was next to speak up from the rather large group. "Does that mean we're leaving the bus?" She was given a curt nod from most of the group. With it being confirmed she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! I know its rude of me to say this, but I think Shido is a bit of a douchbag."

"Then we should head to the Onbetsu bridge, it's the quickest way to the east police station." Takuzo added in his two cents which most agreed upon. Gohan focused his attention on someone he had class with last year, Taniuchi. He could sense the uncertainty coming off her in waves, also with the way she was looking at Shido and speech he was giving his group of followers.

The teen from another dimension slowly arose from his rather uncomfortable place on the seat, his legs felt stiff but sleeping in a sitting position for a night would do that to most. He made his way towards the blue haired girl who looked slightly spooked when he stopped in front of her. "If you wish to join them go ahead, but you should know that if you stay with this group, I promise I will protect you and everyone else with my dying breath."

The bold declaration from the demi-human left most feeling shocked, here was a fellow class mate, someone the barely knew and didn't make time to know since he mainly kept to himself, was talking about sacrificing himself to ensure their survival. The seriousness of his tone and his body language made everyone believe his words, those who had seen his actions over the past twenty-four hours trusting his words much easier.

The spectacled Taniuchi had a large blush creep up on her face, she quickly looked down to hide her visage that was quickly becoming as red as a ripe tomato. Hirano had a large grin sneak its way onto his features as he looked at everyone. "So then, we're leaving!" The whole group gave a nod.

"Now what's all the hush hush about? We should all be working as a team!" All turned to look at Shido who was looking at them expectantly, as if the would follow his every word when he mentioned team work.

Saya was the one to leap to her feet, her finger pointing towards the 3A teacher. "Sorry mister Shido but we have plans of our own and besides this isn't a school trip, so we have no obligation to listen to you!" Confidence was radiating from the pinkette, she had been wanting to get away from him as she saw him pollute the minds of half the other students.

A sinister smile made its way onto Shido's face as he brought the tip of his fingers together and began to tap them. "That's quite alright Takagi, after all Japan is a free country, you can do what you want." The group all seemed happy with that and began to make to get up from there seats. "However, miss Marikawa will have to stay, we can't afford to lose a nurse, after all, who would look after these wonderful students if they were to fall ill."

Shido's words seemed to shake everyone who wasn't part of his newly formed cult. Gohan was going to give him a piece of his mind, but he was beating to the punch by his chubby comrade. A nail flew past Shido, just nicking him on his face, the look of terror and shock was priceless, Gohan almost wanted to laugh. Mere seconds ago, the teacher was becoming highly cocky, thinking he had everyone within the grasp of his hands. Now he just looked like he might cry. "You shot me!"

Hirano let out a small grunt. "I missed you on purpose. You douchbag!" His tone was heavy, filling the bus with tension. Shido had no idea what to think and said the first thing that came to his mind "You, b…...but you're not a violent student!"

The gun enthusiast seemed to grow in anger at those words. "How many of my fellow class mates do you think I killed yesterday? And I can kill you too, for all the TIMES YOU MADE FUN OF ME!" Hirano's voice grew in volume as he spoke, he took a second before continuing. "All I wanted was a normal life, so I held back, but after all the shit that's happened the world is no longer normal. That's why I'm able to kill now!" He took aim at Shido with his nail gun. "I can kill living people too, and I think I'll start with the people who made fun of me!"

Shido began to slowly back away towards the back of the bus, sweat trickling down his face, afraid of what might happen. "Make fun? No no no, you misunderstood, I was just trying to push you to your full potential!" The desperation in his voice could be heard by everyone.

Hirano focused his gaze back on his group. "If you want to leave do it now! I'll make sure he doesn't stop you!" Busujima was the first to leave, though she had a few words for the square rimmed glasses wearer. "You're such a man!" The compliment had Hirano's face growing redder, however most would just say it was due to his outburst only moments ago, the group quickly left the bus and headed for the closest stair case that would lead to Onbetsu bridge.

The plan was simple, find Takashi and Rei then go to the closest persons family home to rest and gain supplies. Somehow by the time they found themselves at the bridge, the undead seemed to surround them somehow. You think for things that moved so slowly that there would be no way they could sneak up on you, however you would be greatly mistaken.

"Where the hell did they come from!" Takuzo yelled as he smashed his baseball bat into one of the zombies that was getting into his way. Gohan landed a devastating kick to the head of a undead civilian who had got to close for comfort, the demi-human was panting hard, he was running on an empty stomach. "Who gives a dam! Just kill the bastards!"

Hirano let out a little chuckle at Gohan's statement as he fired of nails into the skulls of the walking dead. "Well technically there already dead, so you can't say we're killing them." Busujima was elegantly moving around her foes, landing hits with her kendo stick, causing the horrific sound of skulls being shattered to ring in the air. The master of kendo turned her gaze to Gohan, she had seen him around the school grounds but never payed him any notice. She felt a connection when they first met and now she could see why.

While she had seen everyone change to accommodate the changing world around them he stood out, as if he had done something similar to this before, but what got to her was the glint of pleasure he radiated from his eyes as he landed a brutal hit to an unfortunate zombie. The small sadistic smile that hung at the end of his frustrated lips, they where one in the same. Both took great pleasure in hurting others, inflicting pain. The landscape they where in was perfect for them, she couldn't help the smile of joy that overcame her as she attacked the undead with renewed vigour and ecstasy.

The four where protecting the rest of the group who huddled behind them, not sure what to do other than stay behind those who protected them. Takuzo took another big swing at the next zombie in line before him. A loud crack was herd along with a snap, the teenager's baseball bat had taken too much punishment. It split in two, splinters being let lose into the air. Thinking quickly Takuzo rammed the half of the bat he held into the eye of the closest zombie, blood mixed with other fluids erupted from the punctured area. Now with no weapon he retreated back, blood sprayed all over his uniform.

Now only tree stood protecting the class, it put much more strain on them, however the would be able to manage with just the tree of them. "Guys! I'm running low on nails!" Not two seconds after the panicked Hirano said those words did the sound of nails flying through the air stop. At that moment everyone seemed to have the same collective thought. 'Shit!'

Gohan dodged an incoming grab from the dead woman walking that just wanted to take a bite out of him. He swept the legs from underneath the deceased woman, it landed with a hard thud to the ground, head hitting the pavement. Gohan didn't want to take any chances and brought his fist down upon her with great force, her head exploded as the sheer force of the punch pushing the dead beings head up against the cold hard surface.

The demi-saiyan had a quick scan of the area, Saeko was holding her own easily enough, but there was only so much they could do. The dead just kept advancing, not caring that their fellow dead where being killed, there was no way to scare these things off. It would only be a matter of time before they some of them fell.

There was only one option left, a sacrificial lamb. He would draw their attention, he would take as many as he could away from the group, his chances of survival where incredibly slim, he was weakening, growing tired, but it would give the rest of them a chance. Gohan was ready to scream at the top of his lungs to get the undead's attention when something caught his attention.

The sound of a motorbike.

Not to long after a motorcycle came out seemingly from nowhere and landed on the bridge, taking out several of the undead. The group felt relief fill their systems as the two on the bike where none other than Rei and Takashi, the two they had planned to meet up with.

"Hirano! Catch!" The student that most would call a delinquent threw a pistol towards there chubby company who caught it expertly, a mad glint entered then guns nuts eyes, he began letting off rounds, picking off the zombies.

Rei had dismounted the motorbike and had begun to take out as many of the undead as she could with the mop staff she had obtained at the school. Takashi continued to do damage on the bike, running into zombies to knock them down and knock them out, permanently.

He even did a rather ridiculous move where he grabbed the hand of Saeko and spun her around before letting her go, she began to spin like a twister, taking out all of 'them' that got in her way. Within little to no time practically all the undead where gone, with only a few stragglers which Gohan had decided to take care off.

Takashi pulled up the bike near everyone. "Looks like we arrived just in time."

A/N: Well I hope ye like. I have exams coming up in January, so this might be the last chapter till February unless I have free time over Christmas. This is now my most popular story, so thanks for all the favourites and follows, really apricate it. Now onto reviews!

Limit-Breaking: As for Gohan proving he's from another dimension that's a long, long way off as he really has no need to tell them and most likely if he did they wouldn't believe him. As for getting home the answer to that is simply no, also no other DB characters will be joining the story.

Mobydicks: Not entirely sure what you asked, so if you could ask again I will happily answer.

guest: Consider Shizuka part of the harem, and you brought up some great points about her.

AnimeA55Kicker: Just roll with it. I have no idea why I classified it under humour.

Now just on a side note if your going to review please don't let it be just 'update' it kind of makes me feel pressured and I'm under enough pressure as it is and I know it's your intention to do so, but I'd apricate it if they weren't there. Well until next time, Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dead Hot

Steam erupted from the kettle, like a volcano that had been dormant for centuries. Condensation slowly began to from on the surface of the wall, the puffs of steam making it more prominent as time tickled on. Gohan got a good grip on the kettle, the water inside still bubbling as he poured the boiling liquid into a plastic cup of instant noodles. It was his fifth cup in less then ten minutes, he was glad that people where too distracted looking around the living quarters for now to notice how he inhaled food.

They had decided to come to miss Shizuka's place of residence, the bridge had been blocked off, and if it was blocked off, it would be most likely that others were also closed off. The river had rose up a good bit, meaning crossing it was to dangerous. It was then that Shizuka revealed she lived nearby and she suggested that the call it a day.

Everyone agreed with it, most having not slept since the outbreak of the dead rising had started. Gohan was honestly worried about the nurse, he could sense a kind-hearted soul within her, but he felt the turmoil she faced while she was driving and had hit some of the walking dead. She was struggling to accept that they where dead, he could tell she cared deeply for life and while most might think she was handling it fine, the demi-human had been around enough death and destruction to see she wasn't.

Small twitches in her face as the walked past the dead on the ground, the forced smile on her face that calmed those around her. She was bottling everything up, however the students seemed to be having a positive effect on her as it kept her in high spirts.

Gohan slurped down the noodles in record time before throwing the empty container in the bin. Looking himself over he could tell he needed new clothing, his button up shirt was dyed red and torn in places, he took it off and threw the piece of clothing in the bin. He began to make his way towards the eldest of them, perhaps a little talk and trying to switch her perspective on the whole walking dead think might ease her fight from within. He pushed out his senses, most where in the living room, taking the weight from of there feet. However, the overly big breasted woman was up stairs with only Rei at the moment.

He gave a quick wave to those he caught eyes with as he made his way to the stairs. He noticed several of the females blush while envious looks came from the males, he was confused as to why but he could find out later. He thudded up the stairs, Rei was on her way down as he was making his way up. The orangette was holding up well all things considered and Gohan had seen her fight, she was extremely capable. Though he could tell from her stance when every she got ready to fight that she was thinking of the best way to fight one on one.

"Rei." Gohan stopped before his classmate, halfway up the stairs. The vice president of the martial arts club was surprised, she had never really talked to Gohan before, she simply knew him as everyone else did, the loner. Before her was just pure muscle and she couldn't help the heat that sprung to her face, the boy before her looked like a Greek sculpted statue, before her was a body of perfection. "Y…...Yeah?"

Rei couldn't believe she stuttered, she was acting like a giggling school girl with a crush. "You should bring your right foot back more to centralize your stance." Gohan's response seemed to wake her from her stupor "Huh?" She was slightly confused by his statement. "Your fighting stance, you lean forward to much, while fine for a quick attack out the gate in a one on one, it will be a hindrance if your fighting multiple foes. If you bring your right foot back slightly you'll have better movability in any direction."

Rei felt slightly insulted, she took great pride in her ability to fight and the years she had put into her training. Gohan saw her anger slowly rising and not wanting to be on the wrong side of a furious woman he put his hands up to stop her from exploding. "You are an incredible martial artist, I'm just worried about you facing multiple foes." While nervousness was the key tone to what he said, anyone could also here the sincerity within his voice.

Rei's temper cooled at his words. Gohan really cared what happened to her, someone she had no clue about was honestly worried for her safety from deep within him and she could honestly say she was touched by his concern, yet again she couldn't help the warmth that emerged on her cheeks.

With that Gohan excused himself and made his way upstairs, leaving a confused orange haired girl with conflicted feelings on him. The half-human made his way into the bedroom where lying on the bed was Shizuka still in her ripped skirt, showing off a great deal of her long slender legs, if you looked close enough you would be able to get a glimpse of her plain white undergarments. "Ummm, Miss Shizuka?"

The ditzy blond haired woman slowly sat herself upright on the bed looking at the student who had entered the room, a groggy look in her eyes. The demi-Saiyan sat down on the soft bed, sinking into it slightly. "I was just wondering if you where ok?" Gohan kept his gaze fixated on the woman before her, a glimmer of surprise graced her features before a gentile smile overcame it, she began to wave her hand in a manner of dismissal. "Oh, I'm fine, though what about you? You've been pushing yourself hard, do you want to give you a check to see if you did any damage to yourself?"

Gohan let a sigh escape, he could tell she wouldn't bare her worries to anyone of the students, she didn't want burden any of them. She saw herself as the adult of the group and even though she was, it wasn't a good enough reason to struggle internally just to lessen the worry of those around you, doing that would consume your being and possible drive one insane. It looked like he would have to be more direct than he wished.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little worn out is all. I just want you to know, we're all grateful, you keep us in high hopes, always look on the brighter side. But that doesn't mean you should keep everything bottled up just because you're older, we're all human here, you need to outlet just as much as us."

Gohan knew his words did the trick, a look of uncertainty was plastered on her face as she began to think about whether to discuss her worries or not with the younger man in front of her. It took her a few moments before she cracked. "It's just all the 'them', I know there dead, but it just feels so wrong to kill them, there has to be a way to help them!" She was visibly shaken at this point, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

Gohan rested his hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze, to try and comfort the woman. "You know that whatever caused this has killed them, there's no magical way to fix that. But you are an incredible woman, the amount of care you have for them, even though they are no longer among the living, shows that you are an exceptionally kind person and thanks to that kindness we are here at this very moment." Gohan gave the Shizuka his warmest smile, wanting to try and calm her, she wouldn't get over this easily and he would help her as much as he possibly could. "Your making hard decisions for our safety for that I thank you Shizuka."

The elder woman didn't know what to say, she was usually good at hiding what she truly felt, yet here was a young man who saw through her rather easily and then consoled her. That what she should have been doing, but she felt a lot better now with that of her chest. Looking over the demi-human hidden within there little group she couldn't help but apricate him more. One thought rang through her head.

'Thoughtful, kind, strong and the body of a god! He's basically the perfect man!'

The nurse gobbled Gohan up in a bid hug, her soft molds encasing his head. Now Gohan wasn't the brightest when it came to the opposite sex and the more intimate interactions, but he felt seriously embarrassed. However not only that, he felt something within him, something unknown, he was about to examine it further when Shizuka pulled away causing said feeling to disappear.

His head was as red as a tomato and the older of the two couldn't help but laugh at the poor state the teen was in. "Thanks Gohan! I needed that." As the conversation ended, a few students began making there way up, ready to explore. Takashi and Hirano where the first, discovering a high-end safe that was rather large in size.

The two teens but their heads together and began the tedious task of trying to open the safe. Gohan left them to it and began to do a little exploring of his own around the two-story apartment, he peaked his head in everywhere to see if he could find anything of use and his persistence paid off. In a cupboard downstairs were five large bags, the demi-saiyan would guess they where camping bags however they looked more compact and streamline, more military if he was honest with himself, but they would do for what he had in plan.

"Takashi! Get down here!" The yell caught the attention of everyone downstairs, they where all wondering what their classmate had in store. Gohan turned to Saeko, throwing two of the military bags at her. It didn't take Takashi long to make his way down. "What's the problem?" the males question was answered with a bag to the face.

"We need to get supplies, we'll go in teams of two, pair up with someone and get ready to head out. Whoever goes with Takashi will go to any of the nearby pharmacies. Whoever goes with me or Saeko will be heading for local stores and supermarkets to get non-perishable foods, clothes and blankets."

Takashi seemed confused at Gohan's command. "But we have plenty of supplies, we shouldn't be taking a risk like this." Gohan turned to look at the brown-haired teen. "Takashi think for a second, what we have now won't even last tree days and it won't belong before others start raiding shops with the same ideas. Now is the best time to get the best supplies for our survival. There's also enough noise throughout the city to hopefully keep most of the undead away form us. We wait to long we miss our chance at getting the best resources."

It didn't take much to make Takashi stand down, all you really need to do is show him logic in your argument. Gohan turned to his pink haired friend. "Saya go with him. You'll have an understanding of what we might need in the days to come." While he knew she was the right choice there was another reason he put the two together, he could tell Saya had a crush on Takashi and he felt she would apricate the alone time with him. The half-breed then turned to the woman he respected most in this room, she was one of the few that would be able to survive on her own if she wanted too. "Saeko, take someone with you to help get supplies." She gave a curt nod and turned to the group, Takuzo stepping up to help her.

Gohan was about to ask who would be willing to go with him but he was beaten to the punch, Yuuki had lunged at him and hooked herself around his arm. "I'll go with you!" She had a smile on her face as she spoke, Gohan returned the smile and nodded. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going to see if I can orangeite's face. Shizuka was kind enough to lend him a rather baggy grey jumper that looked like it would be more suited to the winter season. He gave a quick thanks before rushing off down stairs, after all there was only so much day light left in the day.

The tree groups of two made their way out of the apartment complex, Takashi and Saya headed northwards towards the closest pharmacy in the vicinity. Saeko and Takuzo headed east while Gohan headed in the opposite direction. They all agreed to be back before midnight, it gave them a handful of hours to gather as much supplies as possible.

Yuuki and Gohan travelled along the pavement, feeling nervous about their surroundings, it was quiet, way to quiet. Yuuki decided to be the one to break the silence as the moved at a walking pace down the roads of a once bustling city. "It's creepy seeing this place so empty and ravaged." What the orangette said held a great deal of truth, the streets where filled with cars in the sides of buildings, small fires still burning in certain areas and disembodied pieces of people. "It's mad to think how quick things went to shit!"

Gohan nodded his head agreeing with his friend. "Things will get worse, this is just the beginning." He could sense a aura of depression descending upon her, he wanted to try and help, yet he honestly didn't know what he could say to cheer her up. Yuuki did a quick one-eighty, her emotions taking a leap up as she changed subjects. "You know, with skills like yours you could have been on any team in school, so why didn't you join?"

Gohan pondered the question, when he first arrived on this world depression had hit him hard, the likelihood of him seeing his family ever again was next to impossible. It had made him distant from others as he retreated into himself, staying away from interactions as much as possible. There was the rare exception with Saya who would talk to him ever now and again, never accepting his cold shoulder when ever he didn't want to talk, that girl was way to stubborn for her own good.

He couldn't tell her the truth, she would think he was insane, after all, who would believe him if he told them he was part alien and came from an Earth in a different dimension. So Gohan decided to do the next best thing, twist the truth. "After my parents passed away I sort of shut most things out and since then I haven't really seen a reason to do much of anything outside of studying and training, everything else didn't really matter to me."

Yuuki felt bad for brining up such a topic, here she thought she could bond with the demi-human. She wouldn't lie to herself, she was seriously attracted Gohan, he was strong, had a body to die for and was naïve. She thought she would be able to wrap him around her fingers, get him to protect her until this undead business blows over, however she didn't need to try, Gohan seemed addiment about protecting all of them.

She was hoping to do some rather 'enjoyable' activities with her fellow classmate, she just needed to liven the situation up and attract him. She hadn't let loose and had 'fun' in a while, her parents where rather strict and always wanted her to be home before her curfew, which gave her just enough time to get home after school would end.

"You're on the running team, right?" The orange haired beauty was glad for the shift in topic, he didn't seem bothered by what they had just talked about. "Yeah! Second only to mister bleached head." A chuckle escaped the throat of Gohan at the nickname Yuuki had just given Tsunoda.

"It keeps me fi…." Gohan's hand clamped over Yuuki's mouth. The teen was confused by the action of Gohan, looking at him with a questioning gaze her answer was in the form of him nodding his head in a certain direction while giving her a low hush, his finger brought up to his lips to exemplified point.

Looking in said direction he had nodded she saw what he had hushed her about, a pack of undead citizens where wandering around randomly, groaning about there now dead social lives. Yuuki gave a quick nod to show she understood and Gohan removed his hand from her mouth. He signalled her to follow him, and they nimbly weaved between the walking dead, not gaining any of there attention as they did so.

A fire-truck was implanted in the side of a building, Gohan stopped her again, he leaned in close to her, whispering into her ear gently. "Wait here." His warm breath sending shivers down her spine. He made his way over to the fire-truck stealthily and stuck his hand in through the broken glass.

The sirens blazed to life, scaring Yuuki slightly, she hadn't been expecting it. One shinning blue light began to illuminate the darkening day, the other light had been shattered by the collision into the building. All the zombies began making there way towards the large red truck, Gohan walking towards her, being careful not to bump into any of the undead on his way to her. He grasped her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

They had made there way to a local shopping market, a nicely sized gas station. "Pack anything that's non-perishable, see anything clothing wise take it to." The two Gathered as much food as the could, thankfully for them a large portion of food was in the stores stock, the managed to fill one bag full of food and a tiny bit in the second followed by socks and gloves that where on sale. "I have to say; the fire siren was a fantastic idea!"

Gohan turned to her, a smile on his face "I do try!" It was a silly little response however, it gained a smile from Yuuki who was shoving food into her backpack, so she could close it up. When the had finished up and sealed up the first bag, the two began to raid a cabinet behind the cashier counter. "Gohan, I'm going to the bathroom!"

Gohan continued, grabbing paracetamol and any useful medicine he could get his hands on. He placed them carefully in the military bag, putting them in a separate pouch on the bag, wanting to have everything neat and organised.

"Gohan?"

The demi-human immediately turned his attention to the yell from his classmate, it didn't sound like she was distressed or if she was in trouble, but she must have something important to tell or she found something worth having a look at. Gohan made his way to the female's bathrooms door, stopping just outside it. "You ok Yuuki?"

There was silence for several seconds, causing the martial artist to worry about his friend. "Can you come in here?" Gohan did as he was asked, not second guessing and pushed open the door, making his way into the girl's bathroom. Now the demi-saiyan didn't know what to expect heading into the room, but one thing he was not expecting at all was soft lips to smack up against his own, the shock caused the adolescent to recoil back up against the cold tiled wall of the bathroom.

Now normally Gohan would have stopped what was happening immediately, his logical would have told him this wasn't the time and place to do such an activity. The two also barley knew each other, they really shouldn't be at this with what little of a relationship the two had. However, all the demi-human's logic was thrown out the window at the sensation he felt from within, the same he felt spur in him when Shizuka had encased his head in her inhumanly large breasts, erupted throughout him.

All sense left him, instinct was taking over the teen who was experiencing a new form of excitement and pleasure flood thought his body.

Yuuki had got to work quickly, arousing her male companion quite easily. While Gohan had been getting his bearings about him the orangette had gained access to his mouth by prying his lips gently with her tongue, she had engaged in battle with his tongue, rolling hers around his, mixing their saliva together.

Her hands had made their way under Gohan's jumper, exploring every part of his abdomen and chest, feeling every muscle the hybrid had gained throughout his years of training. However, her left hand had wandered down lower, slipping under the black pants and plain white boxers he wore, which were beginning to pitch a tent.

Her soft delicate hand got a frim grasp of his member, stroking it gingerly and eliciting a soft groan bliss that reverberated within her mouth. Though her act seemed to bring Gohan to life as he began to instinctively fight back, not wanting to be dominated he decided to turn the tables.

The demi-human clasped his hands on her hips and did a quick turn, pushing Yuuki up against the wall, switching their places. The two parted lips, a bridge of saliva the only thing connecting their mouths. Their eyes where half lidded, however anyone could see the lust exploding from those eyes of theirs.

Gohan's left hand raced up her shirt, finding its way under her bra, he began to grope her large soft breast, a moan escaping her agape mouth causing Gohan to continue with vigour. His free hand slowly making its way up her thigh, feeling her milky white skin. Eventually he felt a silky garment, he slyly slipped his fingers in under the panties, his rough fingers feeling the sensation of wetness, he inserted two within her.

Yuuki let out a small squeak, still a bit surprised by how forward Gohan had become, but it wasn't the only surprise she was getting, her hand which was still stroking his cock was shocked as it had continued to grow in size. It was easily over 9 inches, probably even 10!

The hybrid re-engaged in the battle of tongues, forcing his way into the warmth of her mouth, which she eagerly accepted, tussling with his tongue as the shared their DNA between each other. Muffled moans would erupt from Yuuki from the pleasure she was receiving from the fast two fingers entering her, she questioned in her head just how it was possible for someone to move their fingers that fast, but she honestly didn't care, it was causing her to be on cloud nine right now.

Gohan broke away from there intense battle within their mouths, both where panting from there activity. The martial artist began to undo the orangette's shirt, stopping the fondling of her breast to do so, much to the displeasure of his friend. He also vacated her vagina and began to pull down her undergarments along with her skirt getting a clear view of her well maintained nether region, it aroused the black haired teen greatly.

While he had begun to undress her, Yuuki returned the favour, her excitement growing as she removed each piece of clothing. Starting with the baggy jumper, revealing his rock hard body, she then got to work dropping his pants and boxers, his member spring to a stand when released from the confines of his lower clothes.

The demi-human fumbled with Yuuki's fancy black laced bra, but manged to remove it, allowing her melons to bounce freely. "Well, shall we?" her voice was dripping with anticipation and desire. Not being needed to be told twice he plunged into her, penetrating her pussy with his penis. A yell escaped from the track runner while Gohan let out a hefty grunt. The two stayed still, Gohan giving her time to adjust to his length and width, tears of pain where threatening to escape from her golden brown eyes.

Growing inpatient, Gohan began to thrust in and out of the beautiful woman before him without any warning. Her screams began to fill the room, he was touching her womb every time, this was a new experience for her. Yuuki's screams of pain soon turn to yells of pure euphoria, She warped her legs around her love maker's waist and began to do the opposite of his thrusts, his tip just barley staying within in her when she moved up and he pulled back before he drove himself into her and she came plummeting down.

Gohan was experience a pleasure he never thought was possible, warmth and tightness his reproductive tool was entering was magical. He held one hand on her waist while his free one went back to massaging one of Yuuki's large breasts, however he didn't want to let the other boob feel left out, so being the gentleman he was he encased her nipple within his mouth, his tongue twirling around it, exploring it, before then biting at it and pulling it, electing a rather sexual intensifying moan from his partner in sex.

Yuuki's body arced against the cold tiled wall, her head threw back as she continued to scream from her pleasure, seeing this as a good opportunity Gohan began to lay kisses along her jaw line, his lips delicately touching sensitive skin for the girl, the two where sweating profoundly from there activity, and Gohan was intoxicated by the sweet scent Yuuki gave off.

It was welcoming smell, that of a sweet flower, one that just wouldn't come to his sex crazed mind at the moment, yet he could sniff at it all day. "Go…...Gohan…I…I'm ab…about to…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy, she came.

Gohan let out a moan of pleasure as he felt her walls close in around his dick, he thought he was on the top of the world mere seconds ago, now he felt like he had reached nirvana. He renewed his speed as he ploughed into her, becoming a great deal more feral and violent. Yuuki was in a state of bliss as the young demi-human bombarded her, now making her reach new levels of pleasure she had never achieved before with anyone else.

Gohan began to use both of his hands to play around with her jugs, groping her soft flesh roughly, twisting and pulling her hard nipples, he had complete dominance over her. A handful of minutes flew by as the two continued in their deed of pleasure before Yuuki came for a second time. The tightening around his member was driving Gohan insane and with one final thrust Gohan exploded within the beauty before him, penetrating her womb as he did so with a yell of satisfaction, filling her up with his semen.

He stayed inside her for several seconds, not wanting to come out of her warm confines, he enjoyed the feeling of being within her way too much. There juices mingled together as they seeped out onto the floor. Yuuki's body shook with the pulsing cock within her, she leaned her forehead up against his, locking him in the eyes. They where both panting heavily, their heartrates ever so slowly beginning to slow.

"Your…...not half bad!" Gohan simply smiled, before chuckling lightly at Yuuki's comment. Her arms where around his neck while he held her around the waste, he brought up his right hand, brushing away a few strands of hair that had stuck to her face before caressing her cheek with his thumb genteelly.

She was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, her slim pale face, those light golden-brown eyes that where radiating a form of happiness, her small perfect nose and her soft pillow like lips. Those ever so inviting lips where drawing him in and they succeeded. He pressed his lips up against hers passionately, lovingly, not the hormonal, lust filled entanglement they had mere minutes ago.

It surprised Yuuki somewhat fierce, there was a reason rumours went around the school that she was a bit of a slut. She had had sex quite a few times with males in her high school, but it was all to relive stress and have a bit of fun. This kiss, this tender kiss was something complete unexpected, it was alien to her, and she welcomed it, the loving attention she was receiving from this one kiss was making her a tad on the emotional side.

But alas all good things must come to an end, Gohan pulled away from the kiss at a snail's pace. Yuuki felt strange, she wanted that kiss to last longer, she craved for that longing attention he had just show, she needed it as she never really got it anywhere else.

Gohan then pulled out from the warm embrace of Yuuki's vagina, with a mental sigh of disappointment. He let her get steady on her feet before separating from her to get dressed. He two immediately felt the cold as the moved apart, the immense heat from there intercourse now a very fond memory.

"That was a lot of fun!" Yuuki looked at the hunk of muscle who spoke up, she couldn't help the smile that braced her lips. "That it was!" Gohan turned to look at her as he got dressed taking in everything about her as she slipped her clothes on, he wonderfully curvy body, her well tone thighs, her massive breasts, she looked like a painting of a Goddess.

The two caught each other's eyes as the finished clothing themselves. "Perhaps we can do it again sometime?" A goofy smile spread its way along the demi-saiyan's face, something had awoken within him, something he didn't understand, but he honestly didn't care to much, it felt way to good.

A/N: Started this and just couldn't stop, thanks for all the follows and favourites, I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I wish you all a happy new year! Until next time, have a good one!

Limit-Breaking: I have ideas for what I want to do and I'll be changing a few things up, like what happens in this chapter, but I'll most likely be going my own way with it.

Mobydicks: Gohan comes from just before he leaves the hyperbolic time chamber, so he's from the dbz timeline. He still has his ki however in this dimension there is no way to access ki, so he's closer to dragon ball characters at the beginning in terms of power.

X3runner: So in the group is Gohan, Yuuki, Rei, Takashi, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Kohta, Takuzo, Naomi, Kawamoto and Taniuchi. As for Gohan and Saeko they work well as Gohan himself as a bit of a twisted side to him as we see when he wants to make Cell suffer.

Leo the zodiac: Don't worry, it's happening! Saeko will be part of it, as for chapters sorry the length isn't to your liking, but I'm focusing on hitting over 4000 to 5000 words per chapter just to pace myself, but I do know how you feel and for that I'm sorry, I will attempt to make them a bit longer in the future. I'm going to stick to certain events, but I will begin to diverge in coming chapters, such as this one, though banter between characters is something I might need to work on. Also I hope you do well in your exams!

SSJGDemonHunter: I've never played any of the classic devil may cry games nor have I watched any of Super, so I can't help you out there, but perhaps you should try writing the story yourself, you seem to have a good layout for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Protesting Dead!

There soft thuds faded into the cold night, the two where careful not to make too much noise, not wanting to alert the new predators on the block about their whereabouts. Gohan carried the now two full military bags, Yuuki raided a clothing shop to deal with the cold, she was now clad in a high-end quality coat along with a pair of jeans that fit her nice and tightly.

It was something the Demi-Saiyan wasn't used too, he never really looked at women in that way, seeing what they had to offer in their appearance, it sickened him slightly, thoughts of his father's master at Kame house coming to mind. However, he felt excitement too, not entirely sure why on his own behalf, yet perhaps it was the thought of messing around with the orange haired beauty again. Or maybe he was finally taking his first steps into the world of adult hood.

The track runner caught the eager eyes of Gohan looking over her, she couldn't help the sly smile that made its way onto her face. "Like what you see?" her tone was highly flirty, and it had a desired effect on the male walking a step behind her. His face began to glow an unmistakable red, his face adverted in an opposite direction to try and hide the embarrassment he had stepped into.

Gohan wasn't sure how to reply to something like that, he really wished he was more socially adept, so he would be able to come up with some sort of smart response. "Y….Yes!" His voice had squeaked with his reply and with the stutter as well his embarrassment was going through the roof, his face doing a perfect imitation of a juicy looking red tomato.

Yuuki let a small endearing giggle leave her lips, to the young warrior it was like music and just hearing it made up easily for all his sheepishness he had been dealt. He could get used to these sort of interactions, they made him feel good inside, he knew it was corny to think something like that, but he honestly didn't care.

The orangeite let out a soft short yawn, she was quite tired, especially now after the fun the two had not to long ago, how she wished they could have just rested there for a few minutes or more. She was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep, perhaps she would be able to use her fellow classmate as a blanket, she liked the idea, it would be a good chance to feel him up again.

The two continued to make their way to the apartment where their comrades would be waiting, making small talk about themselves, more so with Yuuki as she had more to talk about. The two where about to come around the last corner but stopped in their footsteps, in front of their base of operation was a horde of the undead, they where pushing up against the gate violently, trying to brake in and bite whatever they could get their hands on.

"Shit!" The young female pretty much summed up their situation in one word.

-Survival and Purpose-

Takashi and Saya had finished their objective, getting any medical supplies they could get their hands on. The long-time friends where making there way to the apartment, they had been discussing what their next possible move would be, Takashi was firm on what they should do, which was checking up on family to see if they where all right.

If she was being true to her self she wasn't fully on board with that idea, she wasn't a big fan of her family, she had to always live up to their expectations and even then, they didn't pay her much attention, while she wanted them to be alright, she simply didn't want to see them. She had put forward the idea of staying in the apartment for the time being, let the situation cool down for a day or two. That way most of the smart people would still be around, compared to the maniacs running around with guns.

Of course, her brown-haired companion shot her idea down as soon as she brought it up, and while using logic worked most of the time on him, when he was dead set on something it was like talking to a wall. Though she was glad he was out of the slump he had been in the morning before hand, she had been getting sick of him moping around as if the world was going to end. Ironic that it would take a world ending event to get him out of his funk.

"This way! It's clear." She followed behind him closely, she wasn't comfortable with what had happened. She was no fool, she knew if she was on her own the likelihood of her surviving drastically dropped. She wished she could give a wallop to the thick head of Gohan, he knew she had a thing for Takashi, yet leave it to him to try and get them together when theirs a zombie apocalypse taking place.

The baseball bat wielder was rather concerned about the whole situation, he still wasn't sure if this task they were on was worth it, they where all putting their lives on the line for some food and medicine. They should have just stayed at Shizuka's apartment, this risk was foolish in his own opinion.

He let out a sigh as they made their way ever so closer, he was looking forward to a shower and some grub. He stopped in his tracks, Saya in turn bumping into him. "Would it kill you to be more considerate to the people behind you!" The Pinkett's tone was harsh and would make most people scared of her, she could cut butter alone with simple words.

She adjusted her glasses to get a good look at what stopped her classmate in his tracks and not to far in front of them was Yuuki and Gohan. She had been worried when the two of them had went off, Saya knew Gohan was a rather innocent fellow when it came to certain things and with the rumours surrounding Yuuki, she was worried that the girl would take advantage of him. In honesty though she just didn't like the orange haired track runner and she had a weird feeling inside her, one she simply couldn't explain with logic, it annoyed her.

The self-proclaimed genius began to stride towards the two, with Takashi snapping out of his daze upon seeing the two and following behind the now angry Saya.

Gohan had begun looking around for something to distract the walking dead so they could have a way of getting into the complex without any risk. The road was quite bare, nothing that would make a loud enough sound to draw the dead creatures away, he wanted to do something similar like he had done with the fire truck, yet no cars and even if there was, there was the possibility that it had no alarm.

Throwing objects wouldn't work, as they didn't have much to throw and it could end up not being loud enough to draw their attention. He was for a loss, he could try being a distraction himself, yet no guaranty he would get the attention of all the undead before him and he wasn't in the best of shape to fight either, his energy on the low side after his sexual intercourse with Yuuki.

He began to bang his head lightly against the wall, trying to come up with something. "Gohan?" He turned to his friend, looking rather dejected with not having an idea to help them in this situation. Yuuki was slightly amused, whenever a problem popped into existence, Gohan seemed to know what to do, it was strange seeing the opposite side to that confident man who had the answers.

She jabbed her thumb behind her, pointing towards the duo that was Takashi and Saya making their way over to them. "Are you guys alright?" Takashi the ever-caring boy was the first to speak to the two, no one would argue that he cared what happened to the people he surrounded himself with.

"Yeah, we just have a little problem." This caused the two students to look rather displeased with the obstacle before them. Saya quickly kneeled beside her intellectual friend.

"Any ideas?" Gohan shock his head from side to side, negativity pouring of him. Saya let out a small huff of annoyance, she began to scan her surroundings, looking for something the could use to get them off the street before darkness thoroughly sunk in, the orange glow of the lampposts being the only form of illumination in the area.

She couldn't see anything that could be of use to them, she could now see why the hidden Demi-Human among them looked like a deflated balloon. "Have you checked to see if any of the alarms on the houses work?" the two stared each other down.

"All the houses are occupied, and any of the apartments that are empty are to close to do much of a difference." The reply came in quick. The two began to bicker back and forth between ideas, shooting each other down as each plan that came to mind wouldn't work. The two where in deep concertation as the bounced off each other to reach some conclusion.

Yuuki made her way over to Takashi. "Is it just me or does it look like there having fun?" The brown-haired boy was surprised to see the organette strike a conversation, the two had always been on opposite sides of the schools popular ranking.

Takashi couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face. "You hit the nail on the head, when the get like this the always seem to have a good time." He had seen them do this way too much, he had tried to jump in on one of the conversations once, yet he simply lost track or couldn't keep up.

"How about Sodium Hypochlorite and hydrochloric acid?" The pink haired teen put forward another idea, this time there was no argument, the Demi-Saiyan's eyes seemed to widen to ridiculous proportions. He seemed to come alive at the very idea she had.

"You're a genius Saya!" Said girl had a look of triumph from her body language to her face, a tiny bit of smugness coming out in her voice.

"Well it is me we're talking about!" They both had rather big smiles on there faces. The other two simply looked at them in utter confusion. Yuuki decided it was time for her to speak up, she didn't like being kept in the dark about things.

"So, have you found away to get us to the apartment safely?" Gohan began to rummage through the one of their bags while Saya began to search the bag Takashi had strapped to his back. Saya rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"No, we're just going through the bags for fun." Sarcasm was laced throughout her words, Yuuki looked offended with the tone the self-proclaimed genius took. Gohan looked at her apologetically, he knew how Saya could be if some asked irrelevant questions.

"We're going to make a bomb as a distraction." The young warrior's words seemed to put the two in a rather uncomfortable state.

"A bomb?" Takashi's voice broke slightly as he asked the question, after all it's not every day you here friends talking about making a bomb. It seemed to have less of an effect on Yuuki though, she seemed shocked to a certain extent but overall seem collected.

Gohan pulled out a bottle of cola and down the liquid in mere seconds, Saya had pulled out medical supplies that had the properties they need for there small little bomb to go off. The four soon became six when Saeko and Takuzo arrived on the scene, Takashi was quick to fill them in on the plan.

The four watched as Gohan and Saya began to finish up on there makeshift bomb, the placed it a fair distance away, far enough so that they could slip past the undead to the safety of the apartment complex.

The two rushed over to the four, not long after did their small little bomb go off with a resounding pop. It seemed to do the trick, the walking dead began to waddle over towards where the explosion took place. Gohan and Saya looked happy with their accomplishment, yet the others seemed to find the bomb to be rather anti-climactic, they were excepting something much bigger and explosive, their faces held a small amount of disappointment even though their plan was working.

The high-schoolers waited until all the Zombies had cleared away from the entrance, it was a long process due to the speed which the undead strolled at. The nimbly ran over to the entrance, it had been barricaded to stop their unliving friends from breaking in, the team of six got to work quickly, giving each other boosts to get over the tall gate.

Yuuki, Saya and Saeko where the first to go over, then the bags where flung over. "We better make this quick!" Takuzo hissed the words lowly, becoming antsy as the undead that walked among them where making their way back from all the noise they where making. The Demi-Saiyan gestured his fellow male to come towards him.

Takuzo didn't need to be told twice and gratefully used Gohan's hands to be pushed nearly over the gate. Gohan locked eyes with Takashi as their fellow classmate made it over the flat surfaced gate. "Your up next!" Takashi followed suit, getting a leg up from his class mate and being pushed over the gate, landing rather ungracefully on the other side, his moan of pain hidden among the long dry moans of the undead.

The hybrid gave the zombies one more look before leaping over the gate with relative ease.

A/N: Here's a nice wee short chapter as I have a feeling if I don't put this out then I won't have anything out for a long time to come, as college, acting, short films and animation are taking up a great deal of my time. I know not much happens in this chapter but hopefully ye enjoy it. As for the chemicals that make a bomb, not sure if its right so if anyone's wondering I'm honestly not sure. Now onto reviews!

soggy noodle: Thanks for the rather informative reviews, you've made me think a great deal more about this story which I apricate greatly! As for evolved zombies, I might have them further down the line when the zombies have more time to evolve.

UltraInstinctGohanSon: Glad you're enjoying story! As for future stories down the road I cant do any crossovers on that you suggested, as out of all of them I have only stated Fairy Tail, so I'm sorry about that.

TheAdmiralKJ12: Well a lot of people want to see her in the harem, so I'll most likely add her somewhere down the line.

Gael Braz: Glad you like the premise, as for your idea, I would really like to read it someday, I hope you manage to publish it on this sight.

Great Saiyaman54: No, Gohan won't get his ability to control Ki back in this story, it's just not possible for him to do it in this dimension.

X3runner: Well probably not just like future Gohan, but some similarities may slip through. As for Alice, I'm still deciding whether I should have her in this story or not, so I can't really answer that question.

As always thanks for the Reviews along with the favourites and follows, it really motivates me to come back and write more. Until next time, have a good one!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Relax, or you'll be Dead!

A sigh of pleasure escaped from the demi-Saiyan's lips as he let himself gently down into the steamy bath of water, the warmth enveloped his body. He had been looking forward to this for quite some time, to clean himself properly of all the dirt, grime and blood that had been making home on his body.

Takuzo joined him the bath, releasing a rather similar sound from his mouth from the relaxing sensation he had plunged his body into. "Never thought I'd apricate a bath so much!" A little chuckle followed his statement of appreciation. Gohan didn't know how to reply, his mind was mush at the euphoria of the heat, a grumble of approval was all he could get out of his system.

Takashi sat on a small bench near the bath at the shower, a bucket of water under him, he had graciously surrendered the bath over to the two and had gone for the simpler less satisfying method. He was having a good time though, just not on the scale of the lads in the bath.

After they had returned and sorted through the items they had gathered, those that had gone exploring decided it was time for them to bathe, the girls had taken hold of the bathroom in Shizuka's flat while the tree boys had ventured upstairs and broke into the place of residence above them. The where the only people in the eight-story building, so they decided to put it to use.

Each flat had two floors leaving a total of four areas to live on. Takashi was honestly curious how a school nurse could afford to live in such a face apartment building, this place was made for people who were loaded with money, and then there were the guns that Hirano found when he finally opened the safe. Whoever Shizuka's roommate was had quite the interesting hobby of being in procession of illegal weaponry.

The brown-haired teen began to lather shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp as he did so, he had to agree with Takuzo, except instead of a bath he was using a shower, it was heavenly after all the shit the had gone through.

Takuzo was feeling like life was back to normal, that all his worries were being washed away from his very being, but one thing was annoying him more than it should and it all had to do with the person that he was currently sharing a bath with. He just couldn't figure it out, how the hell did his hair still defy gravity if it was soaking wet, it didn't make sense, sure it looked slightly droopy but it was nearly the same if it was dry.

The martial artist caught sight of his bath companion staring at him. "Is something wrong Takuzo?" His voice came out way to relaxed and tried.

The questioned boy couldn't keep his curiosity to himself and had to ask. "Why is your hair still standing up on end?" His tone seemed slightly desperate, while it was only a small nit-pick it was slowly driving him insane that he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with his classmate's head of hair.

Takashi turned around, taking notice of the irregularity that was taking place on the half alien that was hidden among them and he too couldn't help but become curious of how someone's hair could do something like that.

Gohan ever so slowly began to sink into the bath, suddenly becoming self-conscious of the stares the two where sending his way, but he had an idea of how to answer them, the question would be if they would buy it. "I inherited it genetically from my dad." The answer seemed to appease his brown-haired friend, but his fellow black-haired comrade was still at a loss.

"But why does it do that?" Maybe it was the heat that was getting Takuzo all heated up, but he just had to know. The Demi-Saiyan just chuckled at his antics, it was nice getting to see another side of someone, the last few times had been all serious when they had talked, now he was beginning to see the kind of person Takuzo was.

Gohan eventually decided to quench the curiosity that was overflowing from his friend, he never really thought of why his hair acted the way it did, so he decided to make something up. "My hair is overly thick and strong, causing it to stand on end."

Takuzo looked disappointed at the answer he was given. "That's it?" Gohan gave a nod of assurance, he didn't know why but he felt cheated, he was expecting some huge secret that would explain why hair would do something like that.

"You ok?"

The teen let out a sigh as he sank into the bath. "I didn't know what I was expecting, but I thought it would be something strange." He began to chuckle at the whole situation and Gohan join in, but he was right, it was something strange that kept his hair up, though he could probably guess how the truth would go down if he told him.

Takashi kept his eyes on Gohan, he was limited to his interaction with him, only ever really hanging out with him when he was around Takagi, but from everything else he ever saw of the teen he could say that he was a lonely one, no one bothered him, and he bothered nobody. He was happy to see him coming out of his shell.

He then began to think about how long he knew Gohan, yet he never really tried to befriend him, he simply acted civil with him when he was around the pinkette. He knew he had let the ideas of the school populous affect him, he saw him as a loner like everyone else, so he only gave him minimal attention when the interacted.

Had he really been that negligent of others before this, he honestly didn't like that thought, but now he had the chance to improve and he would gladly take it, in the world that was about to come he couldn't afford to be negligent.

Down in the flat below the three where the girls who had accompanied them when they had gone out searching for supplies. It was a lot quieter between the three than the boys up above. Busujima kept to herself at the shower, washing the dirt away that had accumulated on her body. The fierce fighter preferred to have a shower over a bath, she always hated the feeling of coming out of the things.

The heaviness one would feel was not to her liking, besides the continuous downpour of water on her bare skin brought a calmness to her like nothing else could, she cherished the feeling. Her soaked hair clung to her skin and she began to recount the events that had led to this situation, she had originally hung around the group due to Komuro, the way he had fought had given her hope that she might have a kindred soul to her own.

She had doubted it however, the likelihood was very unlikely, yet it had led to her stumbling across Gohan. She had seen it in him, his eyes, his smiles, he had enjoyed the carnage he had brought upon the undead, more so than he should have, much like herself.

His attacks had been powerful and as he had gotten tired he went for brutal precision, while they may be dead, there bodies still worked like theirs, snap their spine and they would be left mostly useless. He was a sadistic fighter and she enjoyed watching him work.

Perhaps she had found someone she could relate too, someone who can understand her twisted thoughts and agree with her. She would just have to wait and see though, it was way too soon to jump to any conclusion like that, she would wait and see what more he would show, her interest in him would hopefully not be misplaced, but she had a feeling that it was not.

Yuuki had taken up all the bath to herself, she had been the first to it and nobody seemed to want to share it with her, she was glad though it really gave her more room to stretch out and relax. Her thoughts where all over the place though, on her mind was Gohan and their 'fun' time they had together, she had been pleasantly surprised with how he handled himself during the situation.

It had relieved a serious amount of stress that a built up over the past few weeks along with the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. She had a feeling that if Takagi knew of the experience the two shared together she might try and dissuade Gohan from interacting with her. The orangette wasn't stupid, she had seen the two interact quite often and she you the self-proclaimed genius would keep him astray due to the rumours surrounding her.

She would have to gain the trust of the black-haired boy, so that he wouldn't doubt her whatsoever, he was innocent enough, perhaps it would be to easy to gain his trust complete, with the way he responded to sex perhaps she could get a great deal of fun from him too. The beauty rested her head back, she could think about those things at a later date, for now she would simply enjoy the bath that she had all to herself.

Saya was grateful for the shower she was having, she was also looking forward to getting into a pair of clean clothes. In all honesty, she was terrified of how fast things had deteriorated outside, but this shower, this simply act of normality was comforting her, helped calm her.

A yawn escaped from her, after she ate she was collapsing somewhere and sleeping like a log. Yeah that idea was perfect now all she had to do was think about what to eat.

Gohan was the first to emerge from the warm embrace of the bathroom and headed downstairs where everybody was currently at. Shizuka was in the kitchen putting a meal together for everyone, Rei lending her a hand. He could sense Hirano on the second floor of the apartment, most likely looking over the guns he had found.

Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Naomi where conversing in the lounge on one of the large sofas. Thinking he could be of some help he wandered into the kitchen. "Hi, do you guys need any help?" The two turned to the newcomer stopping what the where working at for the moment, Shizuka was in front of a large pot, now dressed in a pair on white pyjamas and a faded blue woolly cardigan.

"Can you help Rei prepare the vegetables?" With a quick nod of his head to the school nurse he made his way over to his fellow classmate, who was chopping vegetables for the stew that the overly large breasted woman was cooking.

"Hi." Greeted the demi-Saiyan awkwardly to his cooking neighbour, clutching a rather large knife and gathering a few carrots together to begin chopping away at.

"Hi." Her tone portrayed her tiredness, but there was more life in it then Gohan's had been, even if it was held some nervousness in it. The two stay in an uncomfortable silence, at a loss at what to say to each other, it didn't help that everyone in the building was mentally exhausted from the events that had occurred.

Gohan looked at the orangette beside him, she was no longer in her school uniform and now in a full set of light pink pyjamas that looked too big for her, she looked glum and from reading her ki he could tell that an overwhelming sadness was building inside of her. If he was to guess why it would most likely be due to the absence of Hisashi, he had seen the two of them leave the class with Takashi when he busted into class when the plague of the undead was beginning and with him not being here he could summarise that the girl's boyfriend was dead.

He didn't really know Hisashi that well, he had respected from afar due to his impressive power for a human, same way he was impressed by Rei, she was easily the third strongest amongst them. He knew the two had been dating for a while, he may have been an outcast, but that didn't mean he payed attention to what went on in the school grounds.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He kept his voice low, as if he wasn't sure weather he should be stepping into this conversation. Though it did seem to surprise Rei, she wasn't expecting such a conversation to occur.

She stopped cutting the vegetables that she had, she really wished he hadn't brought it up, she had been trying to hold it back and not think about it. She wasn't sure if she could hold herself together if she did.

"Do you want to take a rest and I'll handle the rest?"

A smile braced Rei's lips. "Thanks, I really apricate that." She left the vegetables in the hands of Gohan and made her way out of the kitchen. The Demi-Saiyan got to work quickly, chopping the vegetables with his knife at a ludicrous speed and catching the attention of the only adult amongst the group as she came over to check his skills in the kitchen.

"Woah, I never knew you where so good in the kitchen, you're like a professional!" She was astounded by the quick work he was making of the vegetables, in fact he was going so fast he would soon be finished. Gohan let out an hefty laugh.

"I'm actually quite the horrific cook, but I am quite good at getting the food prepared for cooking, my Mom made sure I could at least handle that much." The medical specialist joined in on his laughter.

"I'm sure your just being modest." She leaned in behind him, pushing her beach ball sized boobs into his back, to look over his shoulder. She was quite enticed by the speed at which he was working, and he seemed to be going even faster.

The poor hybrid was as flush as a red apple, a feeling stirring in him he wished would settle down. He knew what the feeling was now due to his time with Yuuki and if things kept up like this he might lose the run of himself, something he didn't want to due with a building full of people that would most likely hear the activity, if they did the deed.

"M-Miss Shi-Shizuka?" His voice was high in pitch, the blond-haired woman simply hummed for him to continue. While the hum was innocent, it aroused Gohan with her being so close to him. "C-Can I-I-I get some Sp-Space?" The nurse took a step back, relieving Gohan of the pressure on his back and disappointing him, but he could reign in control of himself now.

Shizuka let out a little giggle. "Sorry!" She turned on her heel and went back over to her pot, Gohan behind her with all the vegetables ready. With that done he removed himself from her presence in case he did something stupid and began working on setting the table.

The half-Saiyan took his time at complete the task. The boys had come down stairs and joined the crew at the couch that now consisted of everyone except himself, Shizuka, Rei, Yuuki and Taniuchi. Shizuka stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Gohan! Can you call everybody?" the young fighter gave her a thumbs up before heading upstairs to the second floor of the apartment.

Rei lay plastered out on the bed, her breathing light as she slept. Gohan gingerly made his way over to her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He kneeled down beside the bed, contemplating weather he should wake her or not. He eventually decided to wake her, they could all do with a good meal.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and began to shake her ever so slightly. She slowly began to rouse, mumbles signifying her departure from the land of dreams back to reality, her eyes opening lazily. "Foods nearly ready, you can start making your way down." All he got was a mumble for a response as she began to stretch out over the bed.

He could sense Yuuki was still in the bathroom. "Do you mind telling Yuuki as well?" Yet again all he received was a mumble, that being good enough for him, he began to make his way towards Taniuchi who he sensed was up on the roof. The fact that she was up there spiked his curiosity, what reason would she have to be up there.

It didn't take him long to find the spectacled girl, she stood near the edge of the roof, overlooking a great deal of the city. She was the only one who remained in her school clothing, she had spent more time resting and didn't have the will or need for a shower. "Taniuchi! Its time for food!" She jumped at the presence of Gohan, having been lost in a little word of her own, she didn't move to head for food she stood there, looking downwards as Gohan approached her.

"You ok?" His voice was tender, a hint of worry laced in ever word, yet she stood there, not moving from where she had been spotted. "Taniuchi?" She looked up at him and he could see the clear sign of fear flowing from her eyes, looking at her he imagined this must have been what he looked like when he fought the Saiyans. Terrified.

"There's so much destruction, so much death." Her voice was meek, a slight shake could also be detected. "And there's so many of 'Them', there's no way we can survive, people are killing people, we just saw it on the news. The whole worlds going mad and I don't even know if my family is all right." She was starting to sound hysterical. "Our life's as we knew it our over, and there going to keep coming after us!"

Tears where spewing from her eyes, sobs leaking out into the crisp night air. Gohan warped his two arms around her, embracing her. "I'm not going to lie to you, life will become a great deal more difficult." His voice was soft yet firm. Taniuchi clung to him, crying into the plain white shirt he was wearing. "But you can't give up. We will recover from this, it will take a long time, but we will. We'll make it through this." She was leaning into him now, her outburst draining her of energy, Gohan tightened his hold on her. He tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eye, he gave her the best smile he could muster while wiping away the tears she was sheading. "You have friends here that will help you through thick and thin and if you ever need a hand don't be afraid to ask."

Her face was heating up quickly, she was glad that one would be red in the face when the cry, it hid her blush perfectly. Her fears were by no means completely alleviated, however the young man before her did calm her down with his words, the way he said them made them feel as if it was a surety.

She stared into his coal black eyes while he stared back into her sapphires that seemed to sparkle in the night, however with the glossy effect that occurred when crying it might have been down to that. "Come on, we should head down, foods almost ready." She held tightly though not letting go, increasing her grip on him.

"Can we just stay like this….for a bit longer?" Gohan smiled down at her.

"Of course." A smile finally made its way onto her face as the two stood embraced within each other, staring at each other. For once in her life Taniuchi felt brave, after the events that had shocked the world to its core, metaphorically speaking of course, she wasn't going to waste any time she had left on this Earth. The hybrid before her had show her care and yet he had no reason to, in his hands she felt safe, warm, wanted.

She pushed herself onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Gohans.

A/N: Another chapter after a long time away. So I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's a rather slow one and not much happens. And now I have a question to put forward to you the readers, Want to see Gohan and Taniuchi have a go at it next chapter?

As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, after all it is a big part of inspiration to me when writing these stories. Now onto the reviews.

DoctorHayden: The problem with him getting his power back is that he has no challenge, he could stop the apocalypse instantly, nothing could stop him in this universe, and if that happens its story over.

Alucard77: I have no idea what you're asking, or if your even asking anything. Sorry.

As always you have any questions leave a review or PM. Until next time, have a good one.


End file.
